Ling Leung
- Empowered= - Shadow Dragon= - Golden Dragon= }} }} |imagewidth = 280px |Row 1 title = Occupation |Row 1 info = Shadow Dragon Guardian (Formerly) Golden Dragon Guardian (Currently) |Row 2 title = Power Band Color |Row 2 info = Blue (Formerly) Golden (Currently) |Row 3 title = Inverse |Row 3 info = Golden Dragon (Formerly)|imagetab = 1|bgcolor = eaab4c}} Ling was the former Shadow Dragon and current Golden Dragon along with her twin brother, Ang. Physical Appearance Ling is a seventeen year old girl. She has long blue hair done up in a pony tail, green eyes and tanned skin. She wears a red shirt, yellow or red belt, white pants and brown shoes. Powered Up Shadow Dragon When empowered as the Shadow Dragon, Ling gains a navy blue face mask that covers her nose and mouth along with a general navy blue under armour. She wears silver over armour that covers her shoulders, chest and stomach as well as a cloth which hangs from her brown belt and goes down to her knees with grey shoes. Ling Empweor.gif|Ling Empowering Screen Shot 2015-08-04 at 13.59.23.png|Ling Empowered Shadow_Dragon_Guardian_(Ling_Luang).PNG Screen Shot 2015-08-04 at 15.01.42.png|Ling Close Up Golden Dragon When empowered as the Golden Dragon, Ling gains a red karate gi with yellow accents and a white sash with a dragon on it. She also gets a general navy blue under armour. These also apply when she Empowers The Double Golden Dragon with Ang. Ling Golden Empowering.gif|Ling Empowering The Golden Dragon DOuble Dragon11.gif|Ling Empowering the Double Golden Dragons with her brother Screen Shot 2015-08-04 at 14.12.24.png Golden_Dragon_(Ling_Lueng).PNG|Ling Powered As The Golden Dragon Screen Shot 2015-08-04 at 15.59.26.png|Ling Close Up History As children, Ling and Ang trained with Master Chin in the Dragon Dojo to see who would become the next Golden Dragon. Their father was the Last Golden Dragon but their memories of him were wiped to keep them safe, and he unfortunately died, however in The Last Dragon, both twins got visions of their father and recalled who he really was. Their mother was the last Ram Guardian (before Billy) and they thought that she had passed, but unknown to them, she was still alive and had got amnesia after The Zodiac Master attacked her. Their mother and father met and got married after they joined forces in attempt to defeat Woo Yin (much like Beingal and Ang). Me Ying.PNG|Me Ying, Ang and Ling's mother. Mr. Lueng.PNG|Ang and Ling's father. Young Ling.png|Ling as a child. Ang and Ling training at the Dragon Temple .png|Ling and Ang training in Master Chins Dojo. Ang and Ling Hugging Their Father .png|And and Ling hugging their father. Screen Shot 2015-08-05 at 13.20.42.png|Ang and Ling's memories of their father being wiped. Personality Ling is highly accomplished in martial arts and knowledgeable of the ancient philosophies of the Golden Dragon. As she is a Guardian, she is also very protective of her Temple, Shrine and Power band. She loves animals and will never hurt an innocent animal. After joining the Zodiac Master, Ling still cares about her twin brother, even though they are now enemies by her choice. Her allegiance to the Zodiac Master often wavers based on personal or family issues. Most of the time, she fights for him, but there are occasions when she helps Ang and his friends. Ling's only love interest seems to be K Ho, the Shadow Wolf Guardian. Whenever the team needs to split up, Ling is always willing to partner with him and in the last episode, Ling is seen shopping for clothes that K Ho will find attractive. Screen Shot 2015-08-05 at 13.33.41.png|Ang and Ling fighting the Zodiac Master while still being enemies. Screen Shot 2015-08-05 at 13.42.24.png|Ling with Chow's Dog, Cruiser. Screen Shot 2015-08-05 at 13.30.51.png|Ling and K Ho. Power Band Shadow Dragon Ling's Power Band when she was the Shadow Dragon was dark blue (sometimes shown as dark purple) with a light blue gemstone of a (Shadow) Dragon on it and to Power Up, Ling must say, "Empower the Shadow Dragon". Screen Shot 2015-08-05 at 15.35.05.png|Ling wearing the Shadow Dragon Power Band. Shadow Dragon Gem.png|The Shadow Dragon Gem. LING LING.png|The Shadow Dragon Band. Golden Dragon When she is the Golden Dragon along with her twin brother Ang, her band is Gold with an orange-gold gemstone of the Dragon from The Chinese Zodiac engraved onto it like Ang's. She can Empower by saying "Empower The Golden Dragon", or she can Empower the Double Golden Dragon with Ang by saying in unison with her brother, "Empower The Double Golden Dragons", which results in both Ling and Ang empowering to turn into an actual dragon with two heads, a red body and a golden stomach and they can use their powers, as seen in the episode The Heart of the Shadow Dragon. Appearances Ling's appearances in Legend of the Dragon. Season 1 Trial By Fire Part 1 Ling has always thought that, since she was the better fighter, she would be the next Golden Dragon. When Ang is selected, she is left filled with hatred, depression, anger and humiliation. After leaving the Dragon Dojo, Ling is approached by the Zodiac Master, who asks her to join him with the promise that he will make her a Dragon. Ling agrees and becomes the Shadow Dragon. Her first attack on Ang fails, as he defeats her with one energy blast; she sticks with the Zodiac Master, who is trying to gain all the Powerbands, but needs at least four of them to revive the Emperor of Darkest Yin. Trial By Fire Part 2 Eye on the Tiger Hero Worship Terra Unfirma Master of Sarcasm Mind Bender Chow Chow Monkey Mission The Emperor Of The Darkest Yin The Last Dragon It was during the period of reflection, Ling did the white crane cutter, as Ang does it while both unknowingly, and received the vision of the last dragon. Having realised the last golden dragon was her father, she lashes at the Zodiac Master for never telling her so. He lied that her father has abandoned her to Master Chin, getting disbelieving in her father. When the Zodiac Master declared this time to strike during the period of reflection to defeat Ang and Master Chin Without hesitation. Once invading the dojo alongside the temple raiders, Ling confronted Ang of the child disownment of their father and betrayal of Master Chin, but Ang otherwisely corrects that he made a sacrifice to protect them from his enemies, especially Woo Yin. As he fights, Golden Dragon was torn apart of his departure from him and Ling for he would endanger them for the villains would get back at him through them, confusing but moves Ling on. As the Zodiac Master, with three stolen bands attacks the Golden Dragon, Ling received another vision of herself and Ang as children with their father bidding goodbye and wishes them they would remember him one day and his heart was broken beyond repair, which put Ling to shed her tear. Urging Ang to fight back with him at her mercy, then being pressured by the evil man to finish him, Ling decided to help her brother, blasted him before she and And kicked him back harder, defeating him. Once the Zodiac Master disappears, Ang and Ling unpowered back and eyed to one another and they hugged in good terms. Ang guessed that Ling's coming back, but she chose differently, conflicted with whatever she wanted. She begged him not to push her and left him alone once again in a dojo. Spy Hard Ling accompanied the Zodiac Master with the once dishonourable yet evil sorcerer named Wu Fhat back to the dragon dojo with company of Zodiac warriors, capturing Beingal and Xuan Chi and holding Master Chin hostage, with Ang off of their tracks. She was surprised of hearing Woo Yin's idea of corrupting the Dragon Temple. Sister Sister Shadow Dragon attacked the Temple of the Rabbits and stole the rabbit powerband from Hye, but it was eventually and unexpectedly destroyed during battle, which made Ling up into four clones with different personalities, though can be troublesome. Associating With Vermin Ling sent a note on a rat to the dragon dojo for Ang to get her message, luring him into a trap. She made a strategy to let Ang believe the young Rat Guardian named Ming that she was his twin sister as she tends to take any power band. Shell Game It's Always Darkest Before Xuan Venom Empower The Darkest Ling Hair Of The Dog Ling sneaks up on the Dragon dojo to check on how her brother was doing so far, witnessing Ang sparring with Xuan Chi blindfolded, to use his hearing and smell, impressing Ling. She laughs at Ang when he complained his opponent stinks, only to keep herself quiet when he looked around. They realised the smell was from a wandering pug that enters the dojo. When they tried to shoo him off, Ling defensively steps in to step them, surprising them. She tells them that she wasn't here to fight. She reprimands her brother and his distrustful friend of attempting to turn their backs on any lost animal and set off to wash the pug. The dog began bonding with Ling for her kindness and she called him Cruiser. The alarming dog barks at them to follow them to the dragon temple where they see the sign of the dog glowing. Ling convinced Ang and Master Chin that they should help Cruiser and see what happen to Chow. Master Chin agreed and urged them to empower, much to Xuan Chi's chagrin. They followed Cruiser onto the riverbank, where they found Chow, severely injured and having lost his powerband. At first Shadow Dragon was to follow the helpful pug to find the lost band, but when Xuan Chi objected, believing she might bring it to the Zodiac Master as usual, Golden Dragon suggested Xuan Chi to go with Cruiser instead, to his embarrassment. Ang asked his sister to give him her arm so that they use a combine healing power to restore Chow back to health. Although Ling doubted, Ang wisely spoke about finding balance of the Yin and the Yang. Ling gave in and understood that the balance was always between herself and him. Golden Dragon answered, "Always." With Chow fully healed and regained his strength, Ang assured him it was Ling who told them to help. Chow explained he was fighting a wicked scientist. He has the dog's DNA mixed in his serum collar which turns him into a dog man, planning to turn people into dogs, believing dogs are really better than humans. Ling admitted she loves animals but she doesn't ever want to be one. X-Games Guardian Lost And Found Monkey See Monkey Do Double Dragon While Shadow Dragon stalls Golden Gragon, Beingal and Xuan Chi into attacking her at the Rooster Temple invited as cited by Lo Wang, the Zodiac Master captured three shadow bands, the snake, ram and an on and attacked them by surprise. With Lo Wang defeated, he stole the rooster band having pushed Ling aside and blasted Ang many times before he and Ling were driven off by Beingal empowered as Golden Dragon and Tiger hybrid in defence of Ang. With our bands enough, Ling witnessed when she and Woo Yin revives the Emperor of the Darkest Yin, to her horror, being regenerated and rejuvenate, and rose out of his coffin. He breathed life into his terra-cotta army once he rose to power since many eons ago he was defeated. Ling was then reprimanded by the evil emperor who saw her allegiance with The darkest Yin little. He urged to prove her worthy of the Shadow Dragon band and take the band of the Golden Dragon, reminded her that she serves Yin. Ling was overcome by his dark powers, augmenting his former shadow band empowering her further lay adapted, twice as taller than even the Golden Dragon. She was then ordered to attack the Dragon dojo. She did attacked the Dragon dojo, so, and defeats Master Chin, Xuan Chi and Beingal and then came face to face with Ang, still injured by the previous battle without even little healing from his band, empowers himself into the Golden Dragon. Shadow Dragon demanded to have the Golden dragon band and end this fight. Ling overpowers her brother and defeated him, but the band wasn't teleporting itself to her. She repeatedly demands her weakened brother to release it out of frustration. But she discovered by Master Chin that Ang has stayed in his true path, grown with power and wisdom. Informed by an elder dojo Master to take a power band from her brother, she must kill him, to her heartfelt shock. Questioned by Master Chin for how much power is more important to herself, she remained in silence and looked on a fallen plater to her right, confused. Fearing what will she become as in self-questioning, the Emperor's face appeared at her reflection claims she has ultimate power, she will have the power of both golden and shadow dragons and she will possess the ultimate balance of Yin and Yang. The Emperor the darkest Yin's spirit torments Ling, orders her to kill Ang immediately. Realising what she's been through and what she has been told, Ling feels conflicted, knowing Ang as her twin brother, screaming in anguish. As Ling was tearing apart between her quest for power and her brother's well being, she reflected her memories, being with Ang all her life since birth, childhood and young adulthood. Shadow Dragon seemed to have choosing to take the Golden Dragon's life, but with a heavy heart and strong feelings, Ling actually spared his life, snapped out and screamed in pain. Because of her love for Ang, she couldn't do this and ended up crying, never wanting it anymore, but Master Chin stepped beside Ling to comfort her. She lamented she left her brother out of depression and blind anger and she helped bring the evil emperor back. Master Chin tells the guardians that Ling has passed the test, ended her long journey and begin her true destiny, to Ling's confusion, as Ang stood back up and back to health, assured that the danger has passed. Master Chin revealed that Ang and Ling were destined to become Twin Golden Dragons, to Ang's pleasure and Ling initially acknowledged her brother is the Golden Dragon only to be reminded by Master Chin that he is also her twin. with all that settled, Master Chin took both power bands and merging them together in harmony as one, destroying the shadow dragon's spirit, giving to the second new spirit of the Golden Dragon. Ang and Ling empowers themselves up and became Double Golden Dragons, and the relationship between brother and sister reconciles. Season 2 The Temple Of The Shadow Dragon Part 1 The Temple Of The Shadow Dragon Part 2 Enter The Wolf Cats And Dogs And Dragons Shadow Tiger Take Two A Horse Of A Different Colour Rat Attack Spellbound Friend Or Foe The Golden Baby-Sitter Blues Gone Shadow Ape It's A Dog-Eat-Wolf World Heart Of The Dragon The Legend Of The Dragon Video Game Gallery ling_leung.jpg shadow_dragon.jpg Images.jpg The Legend Of The Dragon.jpg The Legend Of The Dragon Twins.jpg The Legend Of The Dragon Ang And Ling.jpg Legenda o zmaju f98.jpg Screen Shot 2015-06-05 at 20.51.20.png|Ling with duplicates. Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Shadow Guardians Category:Antagonist Category:Article stubs Category:Protagonist